


康汉H30题

by NyanyaBunny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanyaBunny/pseuds/NyanyaBunny
Summary: 开车！开车就完事了！康汉注意！





	康汉H30题

汉克正在努力假装无视了那一双湿漉漉的狗狗眼。

他们已经吃过晚饭，收拾好厨房，已经洗过了澡坐在客厅。现在的时间正播放着无聊的电视节目，相扑懒洋洋地翻了个身。

离睡觉的时间还早，又没什么其他事可做，还真是微妙。

汉克换了三轮频道，就是坚决不去看坐在他左边的人。当然了，他已经用余光看到了，那小子根本没看电视，而是一动不动地看着他，好像这就能让汉克说出自己的想法一样。

狡猾的小子。汉克在心里骂了一句，明明一岁都不到，却在自从仿生人获得自由后以没有房子而他们是工作伙伴为由光明正大住进了自己家；不知不觉中相处很愉快；直到后来一记直球告白。不过当时答应的自己也有一些责任……是啊，后来他们继续甜蜜同居，牵手约会接吻，就是还没上床，可是几周前康纳开始有意无意地明示暗示可就不能大意了。

“汉克，”左边的人突然又蹭近了些，下巴支在他肩上，呼吸钻进他的耳朵，“你很无聊。我也是。不如做一点其他的……？”他甚至充满暗示地咬了咬他的耳垂。

几个月的同居生活让汉克非常习惯康纳的存在，这个举动没让他跳起来，反而确实勾起了他的兴趣。他伸手拍拍康纳的背，看到康纳微笑起来，眼睛甚至更明亮了。

汉克耸耸肩，牵起康纳的手走向卧室。只是他又下意识地回想了一下—

“嘿康纳，你明天不是有就职考试吗！警局的任职在此一举了！”

自从仿生人自由之后原先的工作都已解除关系，需要重新进行就职考试。

汉克还打算说你明明最近都忙着和我跑案子根本没复习，就被康纳推进了卧室还按在门上吻住了。

一开始只是温柔的嘴唇相叠，后来康纳轻轻伸出舌尖舔舐着，描画着嘴唇的轮廓，又慢慢分开了汉克的双唇，小心翼翼追逐着他的舌尖。

汉克非常确定以及肯定康纳绝对一点经验也没有，但是他确实掌握了丰富的知识。这个亲昵又甜蜜的吻让他有点晕晕乎乎，反应过来的时候已经被轻轻放在了床上。

“哇哦，做得不错。”这个吻结束的时候汉克笑了起来，伸手揉了揉康纳的头。这个举动让康纳也轻轻笑了起来，然后一下一下亲吻着他的脖颈。

“你也知道我只有些没实践过的知识，”康纳坐起来认真地看着他，“接下来如果你有什么不喜欢的地方一定要及时告诉我。”

“我经验可比你丰富个三十年，你就放开去做吧。”汉克换了个懒洋洋的挑衅的笑容：“快给我看看你有什么本事。”

“Got it”

手指轻轻揉捏着肌肉，从手臂开始一点点向下。很多很多的吻落在脸颊，落在颈侧，落在耳廓。感觉那双手只是离开了一瞬间，皮肤就感受到了床单的触感。汉克想夸赞他一下，但是舒服的按摩和温和的吻让他连眼睛都不想睁开。

康纳拍了拍他的腰，他心领神会地翻了个身。肩膀继续被好好按摩，汉克几乎要觉得这只是一场放松了。

“那个考试你是真的完全没准备吧？这几个星期你可是一直跟着我跑案子，要是考不上也太难看了……嘶。”臀部传来的湿润感让汉克倒吸了一口气，想抬头看看可是全身都被按摩得松软，一点力气都使不出来。

“别担心，副队长。”康纳似乎是把这个词语吞了下去又吐了出来，明明只是说话却弥漫着浓浓的暧昧气息：“我到现在也依然是最新机型。“

“明明你那个弟弟才是最新型号吧？900什么的—噗哈”汉克又发出一声喘息，一根手指轻巧地带着润滑液进入了他的体内。

“严格说起来，900也只有系统不一样。“康纳甚至换上了一副平淡的解说口气，却又塞进了一根手指然后开始轻轻移动：“战斗型和破案型，而据我所知……“他分开手指，听到汉克变得粗重的呼吸：“你还是最喜欢破案型。”

“对对对，而且你还知道了好几个月了是吧？”汉克趁着康纳补充润滑剂的时候懒洋洋地翻了个身，他的阴茎已经勃起了一会儿，再继续下去他就要忍不住在床单上磨蹭自己了。

“从考试到亲戚，我们的谈话都不像应该出现在做爱中。”汉克用双腿夹住康纳的腰将他拉近：“倒像是长辈在教育—操！”康纳把自己挤了进去，并不痛，但是略略的饱胀感和渐渐弥漫开的酥麻让汉克忘了自己在说什么了。

“所以这就是你喋喋不休的原因。”康纳握着他的手，把它们按在脑袋两侧，汉克的腿还夹着他的腰，他低下头亲了亲汉克的鼻尖：“都好几个月了，你还在意我的年纪，觉得我太年轻不知道自己想要什么，诸如此类。”

汉克现在没办法回答，因为康纳开始摆动自己的腰了。最开始只是轻轻的插入抽出，然后逐渐变快，直到一记在前列腺上既不能让他就那样射出来但是又让他爽到全身发抖的撞击让他挺直了腰。

耳边是康纳渐渐加速的呼吸，感觉那些湿气让脑子都快融化了。汉克跟随着康纳的节奏调整了一下姿势，快感终于全面掌控了这具身体，他感觉到肌肉在抽搐，而他的阴茎被一只手抚摸着，打着圈照顾着敏感的头部，与此同时对准前列腺的精准撞击带着他冲向高潮。

汉克不知道自己有没有叫喊，他只记得自己紧紧拥抱着怀里的人，迎向了一个吻。

回过神的时候他已经被清理干净，全屋只剩下床头灯发出的昏暗光线，汗湿的床单也被撤下。他正被康纳搂在怀里，康纳一边卷着他的头发玩一边双眼闪光地盯着他。

“我会证明我想要什么的，汉克。就从考试开始吧。”

汉克只能发出一声迷糊的回应表示自己知道了，他是真的困了。

当然后来康纳以排名第一的成绩进入警局也不算太意外。

**Author's Note:**

> 写肉好难！（土拨鼠尖叫.jpg）但是哪怕是把车开沟里我也会继续开的hhhhhh


End file.
